the past re-visits
by RozuRyuTsuki
Summary: Gina is a lone kitsune, in love with Charles Xavier. things where going well till someone from gina's past decides to pay her a visit


(( the ONLY Character I own is Gina, the other sadly are not mine, just figments of my imagination that I would like to share with the world)

Chuka: *He had found her, at long last she was within his grip. Looking over the grounds of what they where calling a school, he could feel her along with several others within the structure. Some held great power, others where not so strong.. But may one day become something he would have to deal with* ..Gina… come and speak with me… out in the open *he grins a little knowing she would be able to smell and hear him. He would trick her.. Convince her to come back with him and re-build their race. He would too even if he had to force her into it and he was not willing to let anyone stand in the way of what he wanted*

Gina: *her ears perk slightly at the sound of someone saying her name, checking ot make sure Charles was asleep she slips from the bed and makes her way outside to the long lawn out from. Frowning she crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at Chucka* I thought you where ever going to leave japan let alone come looking for me again *her tails curl around her as she eyes the male a feeling of un easiness creeping over her* what is it you want Chucka…

Chucka: Why Gina… I want you *he smiles at her seductively* I have missed the sight of you and your lovely tails my dear.. *he holds out a hand to her, his green eyes sparkling at the sight of her* come my Kitsune. Lets go back to the woods and make more of our kind..

Charles Xavier - Charles sat up in his bed he felt as if something was off, slipping from his bed, pulling on a night shirt and pants he made his way toward the front of the manor, upon seeing his love and some male he did not know talking and the way she was holding her tails told him something was defiantly off about this person.- what do you want with Gina? - he asked sternly as he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist -

Gina: *her eyes go wide as she looks at him* are you OUT of your mind? I wil never accept you as a mate or my better! *she growls at him baring her fangs as her hands go into fists at her side* you murdered my kin! Slaughtered how many humans and youkai alike just because you did not get what you wanted from them! Or when you did, you saw no more use for them and did away with them! *blue flames spiral up and around her slowly, making sure not to harm Charles in the prosses* you are VIAL and I will never submit to one like you!

Chucka: *his eyes glaze over seeing the strange male wrap his arms around what should be his. Looking between the two he looks Gina in the eyes* you side… with a human… have you LOST your mind? Do you care at ALL about the youkai race? Humans are no better than cannon fader or food for us yet you let one touch you? *he looks at the male, baring his fangs towards him and lifting his nose* you have little right to speak to me human, let alone ask me questions that do not concern you…

Charles Xavier - Charles eyes narrowed as he looked at the male, he was slowly becoming angry- you will not take her. She has found peace and love here she is not seen as a toy nor a breeder. - he kissed her cheek lightly. - she is with me. Not you. So I suggest you leave.

Gina: *her eyes go wide as his words to her love, a feral growl comes form her as she glairs at Chucka* he is MORE a man than you.. I love him… Im at peace here! He has accepted me no matter what I am where you wish to only make me fat with pups that re not even full Kitsons! I would rather have a hanyou pup with Charles than children that would be tainted with YOUR vial unworthy blood! Leave now before I loose what control I have over myself…

Love calm yourself. - he pulled her against him to show her that she was safe, he looked up toward the male and using his mind attempted to bring him to his knees knowing he would not expect that from a human -

Chucka: *at her words and the males actions, Chucka growls low as he rises a hand in the air*you shall regret turning me away woman! You defend the race that has killed thousands of us for no more than being their betters! I will show you pain and suffering you could never imagine in your darkest dreams! *he throws a ball of dark energy at them the size of a basket ball that continues to grow as it flys at them, his fangs long and sharp* once he is dead you will have no choice BUT to be with me! And I will make your life a living hell for your words woman!

Gina: *she snarles wrapping herself around Charles letting him do what he was trying to do as she builds the flames around her, intending to burn away the dark shadow s as they swirled around her in an attempted to get to her love. She leans into Charles as the tips of her tails turn midnight black form what ever magic this was. Growling in pain she looks into her loves eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she pants softly. Looking over her shoulder at Chucka she wishes she had a bow or something to shoot at him*

Charles Xavier - Charles eyes narrow as he watched the male launch this dark energy ball at them.- Gina. I was you to go into the manor and find anyone you can to help. Look for Ororo, Jean, Scott,or any if the other mutants. - he moved her to be behind him. He would protect her with his life-

Chucka: *his eyes widen at her move a growl pulled from him even as Charles put her behind him. Pulling back the dark energy falls away dissipating as he glairs at the two* the human has no idea what he is going to get into does he *Chucka glairs at the two, weaving his fingers slowly* do you truly love her human? How can you when she is not like you?

Gina: *she holds to Charles tightly, putting her face to his neck as she shakes her head no* I don't want ot go any where! I don't trust Chucka as far as I can throw him *she whispers against his neck as he looks up into Charles eyes, her tails slowly moving around them both* I will not leave you here alone with him… isn't there a way to call them to let them know..

Wòlverïñë Wolfe -SmellS another of Gina's kind from his room, but he knew she was the only one left. So, he gets out of his room to check out the source-

Charles Xavier - Charles eyes narrow - it does not matter to me if she is human, kitsune, or any other being. I love her as herself. You have no right to put claim over her. - he looked down at Gina and then up at the male - you do not know who YOU are messing with. - Charles was beginning to get really pissed off -

Wolverine: -he was surprised to find the source was in charles and gina's room. He decided to wait outside for awhile before and be sure of the situation-

Gina: * she lifted her nose to the air a moment before she leans into Charles* I smell wolverine….*she looks up at him as her tails twist around Charles* he is more than just human… it matters not to me. He could be human, demon.. Or just as he is.. And I would still love him and submit to him.. *she glairs at Chucka as she stays close to Charles silently yelling at Wolverine to hurry his ass up* we will work as a team to make you leave if needed… ( we are outside ^_^)

Chucka: (the long lawn out front of the school I believe) *Chucka snorts and laughs a little looking at the two* ahh… I may not be a kit like little Gina there… but I am a dog… and we can still breed .. With or without you around human… *he lifts his nose, glairing at them as he crosses his arms over his chest* you will see that Im your better .. The sooner you do the easier it will be for you to accept death *he still did not understand that the tingling in his mind was Charles, thinking himself above anything a mere human , even one with gifts*

Wòlverïñë Wolfe -reaches the lawn and runs towards gina and charles and the third guy-

Charles Xavier - a small smirk appeared on Charles face as he felt the connection with this mans nerves, he then used his telepathy to bring him to his knees knowing this would surprise chucka in a way he never expected

Gina: *she looks at Choucka as she holds to Charles tightly her eyes going slightly wide at the sight before her. Covering her mouth she trys to keep from laughing at the sight of the so called mighty youkai on his knees*

Wòlverïñë Wolfe -gets to them and smirks seeing the man on his knees- You guys brought a new pup?

Chucka: *he snarles as he drops to his knees, glairing at the two and the new comer growling as he bairs his fangs at them* How dare you! Tell me how your magic is so much more powerful than mine! You're a HUMAN! *he snarles as he tries to stand glairing at the 3*

Charles Xavier Magic? I am using no magic. - his eyes narrow more as he fources him to kneel more then he had before - I along with everyone amongst these grounds are no mere humans. - he turned to look toward Logan - no, we have not, he is attempting to talk my love into going with him.

Gina: *she shakes her head a little looking at Chucka,* you don't get it.. You will never be able to convince me that I should go with you… it would never work.. I would never accept you , would never have children…*she looks up into Charles eyes as she smiles softly* these are things I want with you Charles.. A kits freedom is high on the list of importing things…to submit to one means we are theirs forever… that is my wish *she whispers her tails moving around her slowly * before all.. I submit to you Charles Xavier…

Charles Xavier - he lost a bit of his control over chucka when he herd that she submitted to him, a small blush spread across his face but the hardened look stayed he looked back up at chucka and wrapped his arm around Gina's waist tightly and protectively - I care not what you want chucka, I want Gina as much as she wants me. And her life is her own choice.

Chucka: *his rage was building, now flat on the ground before them. Digging his claws into the dirt he tries to make his body work his will, finding it almost imposable to move. Looking up at them, he listens carefully to her words all the times his rage at them growing* you pick a mortal?! Over another demon?! *hearing her say out loud she was submitting to this.. This HUMAN enraged him, his face turning red with rage as he starts to snarled, slowly pushing himself off the ground* you will PAY!

Gina: *she blushes softly as she lowers her head a little, a light blush on her cheeks at hearing him say he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Glairing at Chucka who was getting to his feet, she untwists herself from her loves arms, her youki energy flaring around her as she formed a bow out of the thin air. Pulling back the string she aims the deadly arrow at Chucka, her eyes glowing a bright blue as she gives him a single fanged smile* .. I highly recommend… you leave now… before I either turn you to ash… Wolverine rips you to shreds.. Or you are no longer able to hold your mind as your own… this is your only warning…

Charles Xavier - Charles watched her summon the now from thin air and a small smirk appeared on his lips, but soon turned into a frown hearing chuckas words, he sighed and shook his head- it matters not what my race is, what matters is that the two people love each other. YOU have no god dam compassion, your mind only holds darkness and vile dirty thoughts about Gina. You do not realize how EASY it could be for me to end your life from where you stand.

Chucka: *at the mention of his thoughts, Chucka looks up at Charles for the first time giving the male some attention other than flinging insults at him without looking at him directly* Im sure yours is filled with just as many vile things you want to do with her *Chucka snickers and then scoffs at the mention of love* tiss a unless word and feeling.. We are ment to make more of our kind love be damned.. *he snarls at Charles before smirking* you..have not seen dark until you see what lies in the deep dark memories of that pretty little kitsune beside you *he hoped he would be able to sew the sead of drought into Charles as he glairs*… I do however think.. I shall go… for now anyway…. Im a little out numbered… but never out classed.. By the likes of you… human…

Charles Xavier I care not what lays in her thoughts. If she wishes to show me she may. - he pretty much gave chucka the finger and pulled Gina to him and kissed her deeply just to fuck with chucka -

Gina: *just as she was about to fire a warning shot, Charles lips came crashing down onto her, making her loose all focuse she has just after she let go of the arrow, having it sail high over the grounds as she wrapped her arms and tails around Charles kissing him back patiently as she purrs*

Charles Xavier - he pulled back a few moments later and looked toward chucka - you ever think of coming here again you will die. Now get the fuck off my lawn. - randomly pulls out a smart ass movie quote -

Chucka: *his eyes grow wide as the two share a passion filled kiss, his blood boiling at the sidght of someone holding and touching what should have been his! Shaking he does as he said.. Backing away slowly wishing to get out of Charles field of view. Yelling back* I WILL return for her! You can not watch over her all the time human! *he dashes off as fast as he possibly could go leaving the stench of his anger behind only*

Gina: *she giggles at the comment Charles made* how Clint Eastwood of you.. *she fore turning to watch where Chucka had vanished towards, a frown on her face as she holds to her love a little tighter than she meant to as she whines softly* he will be back...

END (for now)


End file.
